The Crimson Tears Dectectives Series
by Nanami and Ryoko
Summary: As the blood moon arose, a new case for the Crimson Tears Dectectives began. Join the Adventure with Nanami and Ryoko in all their cases together.
1. Default Chapter

The Crimson Tears Detective Series  
Case File1: The Case Inagaki-Sensei  
~Authors Note~  
Ryoko: Hi, Ryoko Kei Mizukiyo here!  
Nanami: And Nanami Michiru Naoe!  
Ryoko: This is our first time making a fic together.  
Nanami: So be nice and R&R.  
Ryoko: Yup, or we'll be sad T-T  
Nanami: And some people won't be very happy like my brother and cousin.  
Ryoko: And me. *Cracks knuckles*  
Nanami: So please, enjoy, and if you don't like it, well, you don't know  
what true work is until it came up to you and smacked you in the face.  
Ryoko: NOW ON WITH THE FIC!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~  
"AHHHHHH!" A shrill scream pierced the night as a man by the name of  
Inagaki died and opened up a new case for the Crimson Detectives.  
"So, another murder case?" Nanami said as she walked up behind Ryoko, her  
partner with the murder case information.  
"It seems as though Inagaki was in his office when he died."  
"Yup... But I have reason to believe he died elsewhere. There maybe finger  
prints on the door knob... no murder weapon was found." Ryoko replied to  
Nanami. Her glasses reflected light off the lamp. "Like I always say...  
Never overlook a clue... or suspect" Nanami settled the papers down on the  
table in front of Ryoko. "Look at these pictures. It doesn't look like he  
killed himself. The murderer must have used a weapon. It looks like the  
mark of a chakram." I moved the glasses to the top of my head.  
"Who do you think did it?"  
"I know he didn't commit suicide... The murderer could still have the murder  
weapon or could have threw it away somewhere else... And it does look like  
the mark of a chakram... It's too soon to tell who did it. We should  
investigate the crime scene. I'll drive" Ryoko said as she picked up the  
files, grabbed her tan trench coat, brown Indiana Jones hat sunglass clip  
ons, sheaths katana, then left the room.  
"Sure, whatever you want." Nanami said acting like she was ignoring Ryoko  
but still listening like a partner usually does. "But I sure wish we had  
at least the faintest idea on who could have killed Inagaki-sensei. I'm  
suspecting the crashers but, the problem is, the crashers haven't been  
known to commit murders." She went around back to her room that was in the  
corner of the apartment in which Ryoko and she shared. "I can't believe my  
own principal... My job has been assigned, no turning back now." Nanami  
grabbed he white sweater and katana that was sheathed in a tan sheathe with  
a red ribbon tied at the top. "I will find his murderer and avenge his  
death with their life." She noticed the picture of her and her brother in  
the corner of the room. She then ran outside where Ryoko waited very  
impatiently.  
"I called the head police man there and told him we were coming" Ryoko said  
getting in her black van. She had he trench coat, sunglass clip ons, and  
hat on as well as boots. "Listen, I'm sorry about Inagaki dieing but... All  
we can do is find the murderer and arrest him..." Ryoko said while driving.  
She lifted one hand off the wheel and brushed back he black bangs with  
midnight blue highlights behind her ear and adjusted her glasses. The  
returned her hand to the wheel.  
"Ryoko, do you know why I wear this sweater on every assignment?" She  
turned to her and said. Ryoko was too busy concentrating on driving her  
van. I turned my attention back to my lap. "Well, I have to because, I  
don't want people to know I am in S-Class at Koua Academy. Did you ever  
notice, most of our assignments takes place at my school?" She was still  
to busy concentrating on the road and never gave me a straight answer. "I  
don't want to believe Todou is putting us up for something. I, I, don't  
want to believe it..." Nanami reaches over to the folder and opens it again.  
She gasps to notice something else.  
"Ryoko, take a close look at this picture! Do you see that? It's a Koua  
Academy ID card for B-Class. We might have a easier time solving this  
after all!" Nanami said as she tapped Ryoko on the shoulder and gives her  
the picture.  
"Hmm... So it will be easier..." Ryoko said as she took a quick look at the  
picture and puts it back. She smirked. "We're here..." She said and stopped  
the van. The head policeman there was surprised at how fast they got  
there. "Wow. Usually from where your apartment is, it'd take 20 minutes  
to get here! You got here in 10 minutes!" He said in awe.  
"We're here to see the crime scene buck-o, not stand here in awe and not  
how fast I can get to places." Ryoko replied with a smirk. Then walked  
pass him taking her sunglass clip ons off, putting gloves on her hands, and  
walked toward the academy.  
Nanami walked pass the policeman and he stared. She looked back at him and  
he was gone. "What? Where did he go?" She turned her attention back to  
the academy only to see that policeman. "How did you?" He took his hat  
off. "You can't say I don't know you." Todou said. He went toward Ryoko  
and looked like he was going to cause trouble. Nanami rushed toward him  
and grabbed him by the shirt. "Todou, leave her alone." He looked towards  
me. He looked down to notice part of her uniform was showing. "Why don't  
you show some school pride? Why are you hiding your uniform?" Nanami  
looked at him scared. She walked away from him and he followed.  
"Todou please, I have to do my assignment."  
"Assignment? And what exactly think you can find out? I can help you. We  
can achieve great things together."  
"Um, I uh..."  
"You don't have to say anything. I can show you answers that Ryoko could  
never show you. Just trust me."  
Ryoko stops walking at the door of the academy feeling something that sent  
shivers up her spine. After a moment, she entered the building and waited  
for her partner. Random thoughts flew threw her head but she pushed them  
back and looked around.  
Back outside, Nanami and Todou start to have an affair. Todou grabs her by  
her hand and pulls her toward the sheltered area on the pond. Nanami's  
shouts for her partner had not been heard. She had given up hope. When  
she realized what Todou has been doing for her, she had felt a feeling of  
respect from one person who was not family. "Todou-kun..." She said. "Why  
have you taken me here?" He looked towards me. "I'm looking for answers,  
your stupid partner can take care of herself, and she doesn't need your  
company." Todou felt around and twisted a brick. "Hmm, found something..." He  
went down the stairs that opened up for him, dragging me down with him.  
As we were going down the stairs, these memories flew through my head.  
"NAGI!" A little girl screamed and a lady that tied her up and was whipping  
her was dragging her. A pool of blood formed everywhere she stopped. She  
was dieing from loss of blood and Nagi had to watch this happen. As his  
sister was getting more and more cuts and bruises, his power went out of  
control and everything went kaboom.  
Nanami shook her head. She was starting to shake again. She was worrying  
about her past. Ryoko was inside the academy, this worried Nanami.  
Ryoko's eyes widened with realization of what day it was... It's been her  
dead father's birthday. 'Daddy... I can't believe I almost forgot! My past  
is horrible you... You just reminded me more of it... But still, you are my  
father... I'll visit you after...' Ryoko thought.  
'Nanami, hurry up! I need to go to the graveyard!' Ryoko said  
telepathically said to Nanami.  
Nanami was standing there in shock. Todou looked back at her. "Hey,  
Nanami, are you ok?" Nanami was still full of shock and standing right in  
front of the corner where she was tortured so. The blood has dried but  
color and memories still remain. "How... could that... be possible..." Todou  
looked at a brainwashed looked Nanami. She was walking towards the corner  
where a knife laid. "Why... am I... taunted with these... memories..." She picked  
up the knife and held it up in the air. Todou ran toward her to try and  
stop her. "Nanami don't!" She jabbed the knife threw her gut. She then  
coughed out blood. "Who... am...I..." Were her last words... She collapsed to the  
ground leaving a shocked Todou. The dried blood melted off the walls of  
the corner and reformed the puddle that was there 8 years ago.  
Todou took the knife out of her gut and carried her out and back to the  
academy. "If only I knew you better, I could have prevented this from ever  
happening..."  
Ryoko saw her partner bloody and pale. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" She  
shouted and ran towards them. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!" She hissed,  
her voice dripping with hatred. "Nanami... don't leave me..." Ryoko said  
softly to her partner. "Todou, what happened?" She asked. And her mind  
forgot about her father. And she thought of how to save her best friend.  
"I... was too late... I couldn't stop her. I tried really hard but I was too  
late..." Todou laid her blood body on the ground as he ran to the school to  
get help. "Ryoko, watch her, I'll be right back." While he was running,  
somebody was almost like waiting for him to come. Somebody threw a chakram  
at him. He saw it quickly and saw it heading toward Ryoko. "Ryoko!" He  
ran as fast as he could and jumped in front of her. The chakram went right  
through him. Blood spilt all over Nanami and Ryoko. He turns around to  
Ryoko and tries hard to give a smile. He uses the last of his strength to  
walk to Nanami. "Now... I can finally... repay you... for all that you... have...  
done for me... in the past..." He falls right next to her, near death. "Now,  
we can... be happy..." He dies right next to her. The pool of blood mixing  
with hers formed a bluish blood, which started to glow...  
Rage went through Ryoko's veins unlocked a secret hidden by mikos.  
"GGGRRRAAHHH!" She let out a shrill scream and clutched her head as a mist  
surrounds her. When the mist cleared a demon stood. The demon was wearing  
a white kimono decorated with sakura blossoms and her hair was midnight  
blue with black highlights. Her eyes were pure red and her ears were like  
those of a sea serpent. She had wings and a tail. She looked straight at  
where the chakram came from. Whoever who threw it had fled. Her eyes  
turned a dark blue color and sat down next to the two bodies. Blood  
staining her kimono, she started to chant. The two bodies began to glow as  
well as hers.  
The blood slowly started to disappear as well as the wounds beginning to  
heal. As she continued to chant, the eyes of the two bodies started to  
open. There eyes were solid dark blue and brown. Nanami's body began to  
float and shots of baby blue light began to swirl around her and a glittery  
mist began to fall turning her hair to a glittery light blue. She opened  
her eyes and they were a golden color. Her S-Class uniform turned to a  
flowing white dress and she started to land. The demon looked up in shock.  
"Thank you, for everything..." The goddess like figure said to her. The  
demon nodded and the goddess disappears to a normal S-Class girl Nanami.  
Todou woke up shocked. He saw Nanami lying there in her uniform looking  
hurt but alive. The demon has already changed back to Ryoko.  
"Nanami... Nanami wake up..." He said desperately. He put his hand on her  
chest. "Still no breathing..." He looked to his left and Ryoko was sleeping  
on the ground. He turned his attention back to Nanami. He bent over and  
let his lips touch hers. He was crying and his tears looked as though they  
were diamonds. When I touched her face, she woke up. When she saw him  
kissing her, she got freaked... SLAP! She slapped him clean in the face.  
(If you watch Yu-Yu Hakusho... Imagine the infamous Keiko slap...)  
"Ow, hey, that hurt!"  
"To bad, don't do that! That's scary..."  
Ryoko stirred. She fluttered her purple eyes open and had an annoyed look.  
She punched both Nanami and Todou. "Both of you shut up! I'm trying to  
sleep here!!" She yelled and fell unconscious.  
They stopped fighting and Todou sat down on a bench. Nanami pulled he  
eyelid out and stuck her tongue out. Then she ran to where Todou is.  
"Todou-kun, I still need to find out who killed Inagaki-sensei." Todou  
looked at her with emotion and feeling. "I know who did it... Sena Izumi  
from B-Class... he-" I was in so much shock, I didn't even let him finish.  
"Sena-kun? A murderer? But, why?"  
"He is apart of a group of assassins called Weiss. They are the one who  
murdered Inagaki and a lot of other people. I saw them, I was the with  
you, that day, when you and your brothers parents were slaughtered."  
"Was it Weiss?"  
"Sendai Weiss..." 


	2. Case 1: The Case of Inagakisnesei Part 2

Ryoko stirred again. "Did I just hear the word assassins?!" Ryoko asked as  
her eyes narrowed and started to growl. "MY father was assassinated!"  
Ryoko hissed and walked over to the duo. "My father brings back bad  
memories because of that... Couple years after the incident I went up against  
those who assassinated my father and slaughtered half of them... I had to  
flee afterwards..." Ryoko said. "My father was a demon and so was my mother...  
Assassins killed them both... Then, mikos brought me in and taught me many  
things... They concealed my demon blood so then I had to leave them..." Ryoko  
stated sadly.  
Hearing this, Nanami ran as fast as she could to the flower shop, where she  
knew Weiss has hidden. 'Sena-kun, a murderer?' She thought to herself. "I  
REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!" She yelled as she swung her head to the side as  
tears flew desperately off her pale face.  
As she was running, a mysterious figure grabbed her and held her in a  
headlock. She struggled to get out then the figure finally let her go.  
She was on her hands and knees gasping for air with her hair in front of  
her face. She looks up to see a person cloaked in a black cloth and  
shadowed face. "Who are you?" She asked him. He uncloaked himself and she  
looked up at him. It was a boy around the age of 18-19 with brown hair  
with bangs brushed to one side of his face. His eyes were a hazel green.  
"Nanami..." He said to her with a content face. She looked at him confused.  
"Who are you?"  
"You don't know me..."  
"No..."  
"You don't know your own brother..."  
She stared at him with a look of confusion. She got up and took a deep  
gaze into him and saw the little boy who saw her suffer 8 years ago.  
"Nagi..." She said as she sat down and cried. The clouds started to clear  
showing no moon and golden stars glistening in the dark night sky.  
Ryoko watched as Nanami left and looked at Todou. She looked bad the way  
Nanami went and ran after her. The light of the stars in the night sky  
making her features pale white and soft as she chased after her partner.  
She saw someone grab her and put her in a headlock and hid in an ally way  
watching. Her hand was on the hilt of her katana and her face was serious.  
She listened to their every word. Her purple eyes widened when she herd the  
mans words and she gasped. 'You don't know your own brother... Your own  
brother' those words replayed in her head over and over. The words stopped  
and a question formed in her mind. 'Is he part of Weiss?!' The golden and  
silvery stars shined with all there might above in the dark sky. Her hair  
that was in 2 braided ponytails at the side of her head was messy but still  
there. Her hat covered her eyes in shadow as she watched and listened.  
"Somebody is here..." Nagi said as he prepared himself. Nanami was sitting  
on the ground hugging her knees, eyes a solid blue and black as if she was  
without a soul. She looked up. "They're here..." Nagi looked back to his  
imoto with shock. "Who are talking about?" Nagi looked to the side and  
saw the hair of a red head. Nanami got up and looked up to him. "Aya-san...  
Weiss..." Her eyes began to glow as Aya and the rest of Weiss began to glow  
as they floated towards them. Nagi looked at her strangely. 'Since when  
could she do that...' Nagi thought. 'She could never do that before.'  
Ryoko watched as Nanami did these things her eyes were wide. ' ... How is  
this possible... I thought I was the only one who could...' Ryoko's  
thoughts were cut short. A chill went up her spine and she turned around  
seeing pure red eyes looking at her the eyes were floating in darkness.  
They were glowing. "Demon..." Ryoko hissed. And her hand stayed on the hilt  
of her katana.  
Ken was on the ground fighting the force that was holding his team up.  
"Nanami-chan... ug... stop this..." Ken pleaded. Nanami's eyes glowed a brighter  
red as Ken flew against the wall, cracking it to pieces. Everybody gasped,  
as Ken was on the ground motionless with tattered clothes and bleeding  
head. Nanami held her head as her eyes turned blue again, "Please,  
somebody kill me... before... I do something... to harm... you all..." Nanami  
muttered as her eyes began to glow red again. A voice went into her head.  
"Now kill the fools." The voice said in her head. Nanami was stressing  
outside and was grasping her hair. "No, I won't... kill... my brother..." She  
hassled. Nagi walked up to her.  
"What?"  
"Oniichan, get as far from me as possible..."  
"Why?"  
"Please! You're the... only brother... I ever had... I don't want you... to die...  
because of me..."  
Nagi looked down to her and she was crying. The voice went into her head  
again. "I won't let you go until I see his blood on your hands" The force  
got stronger and she started glowing a more ferocious blue. She then stood  
up and looked at Nagi. "Since she won't kill you, I'll have to take  
matters into my own hands." Nanami said in a very low boy like voice for it  
wasn't Nanami talking.  
Just as this happened Ryoko was thrown out of the ally katana in hand. She  
flew across the street and slammed into a street lamp pole. "Kuso..." Ryoko  
cursed as a brute demon walked out of the ally and towards her. Ryoko tried  
to get up but couldn't move but the demon kept coming. A swirling mist came  
and shrill scream was heard.  
Everybody turned their attention to the ally where the shrill was heard.  
Nanami jumped up, unsheathed her sword, and jabbed it in Youji's back.  
Blood sprayed all over Nanami and Nagi. "So, it seems that the mysterious  
scream seemed to be more important that your friends life. Continue and  
hmmm, who shall be next?" Nagi picked up Aya's sword, which had been tossed  
aside. "That's the way Nagi... Kill your imoto..." Nanami said. Nagi held the  
sword over his head and smirked. "Who said I was going to kill her?" With  
that, he teleported to where the demon was.  
The demon then turned around scared. "What?" Nagi threw the sword through  
his gut and all the blood that spilt from him the evaporated to smoke which  
vanished into the air. "For it is you who I want to kill..." Nagi turned  
around to Ryoko and gave her a smile. "I know you didn't need help but I  
wasn't doing it for you." Nagi explained. "It was for my imoto..." With  
that he teleported back to the site where Nanami laid with a bleeding head  
next to Ken.  
"Grrrr. Just great, I'm freaking paralyzed..." Ryoko mumbled to her self.  
"Grrrr..." With that Ryoko concentrated and she began at levitate. "Well  
there's something good..." She said. "Maybe I should get Todou..." With  
that she floated back to the aedemy but most importantly... Her Car...  
"Damn demons! Wait I'm a demon..." Ryoko mumbles to her self as she reached  
the academy. She went to her van and sat down inside. "Well good thing it's  
starting to get better..." She mumbled to her self and waited for till she  
could move her arms hands feet and legs.  
Back at the ally, Nagi is helping clean the wound of his imoto, Ken, and  
Youji. "Why did this have to happen to you?" He tied a bandage around her  
head then picked her up. Nanami was sleeping in his arms covered in blood.  
He narrowed his eyes and looked down to her. 'How could such a little  
sister like you get into so much trouble? Tch, I guess, I have to take you  
with me for a little while...' He thought to himself as he teleported away  
leaving a beaten up Weiss and a lot of mess.  
He arrived where Todou was sleeping on the bench and leaves falling all  
over him. He walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder.  
"Todou-san, wake up..." He said to him.  
"Hmmm, who are you? And what are you doing with Nanami-chan?"  
"I'm Nagi, I'm sure you know me from some time ago."  
"You... you were that boy... 8 years ago... I remember you much clearly now..."  
"That's good."  
Todou looked back to Koua Academy. "I guess the school is no more." Todou  
said sadly to himself. He turned to Nagi. "Would you not mind if I went  
with you and Nanami to wherever you are going? Please?" Nagi looked at the  
black haired boy like he was desperate. "Todou, do you really want to?"  
Todou ran up to Nagi with glittery eyes. "I would, more than anything else  
in the world." With that Nagi closed his eyes and left a telepathic  
"message" in Ryoko's current state of mind which was waiting... 'I'm taking  
my imoto and Todou back with me to Germany...' With that he teleported away...  
  
Once Ryoko received the message her eye started twitching. "WHAT?!" A loud  
voice screamed and was herd through out Japan. Angrily Ryoko sat in the car  
and headed back to her apartment. 'DAMN IT!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING?! JEEZ!  
HOW THE HELL WILL BOSS HANDLE THIS!?' She angrily thought and zoomed way  
over the speed limit to her apartment and was there in 3 minutes. 'BOSS IS  
GOING TO HAVE A FRAKEN COW!!! God damn it!!!' She thought and fumbled with  
the keys to her apartment. She finally got the door unlocked and stepped  
inside. Her hand immediately went to her katana and saw a group of demons  
there. "Great a welcome home party..." Ryoko said sarcastically. "God  
someone wants me dead big time..." She said and attacked. She cut 3 demons  
in half then 3 more. Then the last one lunged at her. She barley dodged its  
claws and a gash appeared on her arm.  
"Great" She said as she slashed its head off. With that, she left the  
apartment, got in her car, and stayed there resting. 'Stupid, stupid,  
stupid!!' Was all she thought.  
In Germany, where Nagi, Nanami, and Todou reside, Nanami and Todou meet  
the members of Schwarz. All is fair in love and war as the fight for the  
bedroom continued.  
"No, I want the bedroom!"  
"It has a bathroom! It's mine!"  
"Share it with your brother or Schuldig! I want this room!"  
And that is how the case for this wacky night is resolved. Ryoko currently  
resides in her van in Japan until she recovers.  
  
*~Until the blood moon has set, Crimson Tears will shed as the newest case  
for the Crimson Detectives opens. Evil never sleeps, good never arises~* 


End file.
